falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Stalliongrad
Stalliongrad is a city mentioned by the Enclave and others in Fallout Equestria and its side stories. While Littlepip and the others did not visit the pre-war city during their adventure, it is said that an Enclave Raptor was taken out of the sky inside the city limits. History During the War It is not mentioned what role Stalliongrad played during the war. After the War It is mentioned that a Raptor class Cloudship was destroyed at the ruins of Stalliongrad by Lion and Mouse. In Side Stories Dead once Stalliongrad has there own underground metro system that had connected to equestrian rail road system. But during the war Zebra's huge amount of troopers was tryed attack the city from metro.But guards noticed this before they attack then guards exploded one of the tunnels.Then built wall after 2 weeks.Now the tunnels are guarded by Elite mercenaries and native stalliongrad ponies.But some tunnels are haunted by ghosts,souls of zebras and dead guards. The Last Sentinel During the War Stalliongrad was a hub of Equestrian industry. The city's inhabitants were a stalwart group of ponies that worked under harsh conditions. Stalliongrad was also a multicultural city populated by non-equine species like buffalo and griffins. Stalliongrad also collaborated with cities such as Hoofington to create new weapons and vehicles, such as the Vertibuck cloudship. Battle for Stalliongrad Stalliongrad was occupied by the zebras during the war. The city put up a fierce resistance, thousands of civillians being killed in air raids performed by the zebra's dragon allies. The civilians and the soldiers that remained banded together and fought back, continuing to keep the city's factories functioning and using the equipment they manufactured to fight the zebra occupation. The Stalliongrad people also sabotaged factories captured by the zebra and engaged their foes in fierce, urban warfare and at times resorting to scrapped weaponry when ammunition went scarce. The zebra were driven off, unused to such fierce resistance and the colder climates of Northern Equestria. After the War Two balefire bombs landed outside the city, killing its inhabitants but otherwise leaving the city relatively intact. Some of the city's inhabitants made it into the nearby fallout shelter, Stable 47, whose descendants would emerge much later and repopulate Stalliongrad. A large group of raiders captured the city, forcing them out. With the help of Frost Windchill, the residents of Stable 47 would later retake it. Present Day Stalliongrad is a bastion of civilization in the wasteland, populated by ponies, griffins, buffalo etc. The town is heavily protected by gun emplacements and boasts some of the most accurate and skilled sharpshooters and snipers in the Equestrian wasteland. New Age The city of Stalliongrad in Fallout Equestria: New Age has been abandoned from some time. Being replaced by the city of New Stalliongrad only a few minutes walking distance from the ruins of the original city. It is of course haunted by ghosts of those that died during the Battle of Stalliongrad centuries before. This event only happens after a unknown amount of years. Before the War In a first draft of Chapter 5. The city of Stalliongrad once held the Sparkle-Cola Rainbow factory, also known as the "Rainbow Factory". The factory closed down after a infamous incident causing over a dozen foals from Las Pegasus to die horribly while on a class field trip. One of the fillies in the class was named Aurora Dawn. She died when the catwalk split apart and then came back together and crushed her. Killing her instantly. The factory was scheduled to be gutted out and used as a storage facility. However it was decided to be left alone to rot. Present Day Rose Evergreen and Herbal Medicine wonder off to explore the dangerous and haunted ruins. They discover the ruins of the Rainbow Factory and decide to check it out. However as they explore. They keep seeing the ghost of the foals that died on that fateful tragic day. As well as view the final moments in what is called a "Death Echo" as Sage later puts it. Sage helps the foals move on to the afterlife soon afterward, before Rose and Herbal are abducted by slavers. Shadows of the Past In Fallout Equestria: Shadows of the Past, Stalliongrad plays a huge role in the main character's story, while providing a alternate take on Stalliongrad Before the War Stalliongrad was considered the most independent of all the cities in Equestria. Boasting its own language and culture for years. The main character of Shadows of the Past is a native of Stalliongrad and holds true to the claims of being one of the best marksponies in Equestria. Stalliongrad sat on the coast, and proved to be the biggest manufacturing city in Equestria and exporter of goods to the known world, and is completely self-sufficient. The city boasted the largest multi-cultured population, ponies, dogs, griffins, buffalo and some dragons lived and worked within the city, all living as equals. During the War The occupation of Stalliongrad by zebra forces lasted for 8 months, they forced the population of Stalliongrad to work at the factories to produce tanks and weapons for the Zebra Empire. 3 months into the occupation, after it was clear that the Equestrian forces could not retake the city, civilian and police forces combined to rebel against the occupants. The Rookie was at the forefront of the rebellion, leading hit and run tactics against Zebra forces in the city. By the 5th month the whole city was in revolt, with heavy combat being fought in the streets with everything from rocks to heavy machine guns. In the last days of the fighting The Rookie loses his legs to a zebra Tank. After the War. Stalliongrad did not recieve as much damage as cities like Phillydelphia and Manehatten, only taking one balefire bomb on the ourskirts of the city. Only two stables were local to Stalliongrad, Stable 47 and Stable 107. Only one stable survived the experiments of Stable-Tec. Stable 107's status is unknown, and it is evident that the inhabitants are no longer living. The Second Battle of Stalliongrad The Zebra Remenant does not give up easily, having learned that Stalliongrad in essence survived the Balefire Storm, they once again decided to try to lay waste to the cities inhabitants, and own the factories once more. This Part of Shadows of the Past has not been completed yet, and more information will be published as soon as it has been written Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Settlements Category:Settlements Category:Settlements (The Last Sentinel)